


Just a Friendly Game of Triad

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Sunshine and Showers (weather)<br/>Prompt: Huddling in a raptor waiting out a radiation burst during a planetary exploration - nyyki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Friendly Game of Triad

"Starbuck, _Galactica_ Actual."

" _Galactica_ , Starbuck."

"Fight's over. Cylons're bugging out."

"Understood, sir. We coming home?"

"Hold, Starbuck."

Moments later, the ship-to-ship pinged and she switched channels. "Sir?"

"Negative, Starbuck. The three of you are too far away to get back here in time. We've detected a radiation wave coming this way. Unknown velocity. Get your group on the ground, and all of you into the raptor. Wait it out. We'll leave a beacon, take the fleet and fall back to alpha emergency coordinates, check back in an hour."

"Wilco, Actual. Think we'll need an extra boost of anti-rads?"

"No way to tell. Couldn't hurt, though."

"Roger, Actual, Starbuck out."

"Kara?"

"Sir?"

"Be careful. Stay on this side of the planet. Take care of our people. Actual out."

"Yes, sir." She switched back to the main channel. "Sandman, Racetrack, Crashdown, we're instructed to make planetfall RFN and all retreat to the raptor, pending incoming radiation. Crashdown, find us a likely spot. This side of the planet."

Moments later, he'd identified a landing point, and they broke atmo to make their landing.

Kara pushed her viper open and slid to the wing, running a cursory post-flight-check in her head. She shoved the canopy as far closed as she could, and slid to the ground.

She checked with Sandman as he alighted from his viper, both of them turning toward the raptor.

Racetrack had opened the raptor's hatch, and Kara asked, "Anti-rads?" as the hatched closed behind her. Everyone pulled off their helmets. No point wasting the suits' oxygen if they didn't have to.

Crashdown pulled out the medkit. "What's going on, Starbuck?"

She waved her hand, as if it was all no big deal. "Unexpected radiation heading toward this planet. We're stuck here until it passes. Old Man will check back in an hour. Anti-rads are just in case."

He nodded, not looking convinced, but opened the medkit and distributed the anti-rads.

Kara opened her flight suit so that she could shoot the meds into her arm. She'd seen some people shoot it into their necks, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She handed the empty syringe back to Crashdown, and stalked to the front of the raptor, settling in next to Racetrack.

Her fingers were tapping a rough rhythm on her thighs until Racetrack barked, "Chill out, Starbuck. You're making the rest of us nervous."

"Sorry. It's the adrenaline." She stood and shucked the rest of her flight suit, dropping it into the floor in front of her seat, leaving her in only her tanks and the shorts everybody wore under their flight suits. "Anybody wanna frak?"

Three heads turned toward her, three mouths dropped open.

"What? I told you. It's the adrenaline. Can't drink. We can fight if you'd rather do that, but frakking takes a lot less room."

They were all three still staring at her. Okay, so she was the DCAG, which meant they were all technically in her chain of command. "No ranks. No repercussions. What happens on this godsforsaken planet stays here." She waited for an answer, then said, "Crashdown. I know you've always wanted to frak a viper pilot. Here's your chance. Let's see how good with your hands you really are."

He stood, unzipping his flight suit, a dazed look on his face. Kara looked around at Racetrack and Sandman. "You two can watch, or do your own thing, or whatever, but if I don't work this off, I'll explode, and you have all seen that before."

Sandman and Racetrack nodded, and Sandman made for the front to take the seat next to Racetrack. Kara watched, and they side-eyed each other, then made a point of turning to face forward, staring out the viewscreen at the flora of the planet.

She glanced back at Crashdown to find him with his flightsuit at his waist, standing there like an idiot, and she sighed. She could just be her usual self and browbeat him into this, or she could make him want it. That sounded like way more fun, so she stepped closer, made a show of running her cheek up his bicep, and tucked her voice down a bit. "Need some help with that, Crashdown?"

She could see the change in his pupils and the flush in his face immediately, so she kept going. She moved in front of him and ran her hands down from his shoulders to his wrists. "Just making sure you're all there," she purred. Flight suits had a lot of give in them for obvious reasons, but Crashdown either had a kitten crawling around in his crotch, or he was happy to see her.

She grabbed the zipper and glided her hand down, taking the zipper slow and steady, so that by the time the flight suit was ready to drop to the floor, Crashdown was good and hard. Must not be getting laid much. Maybe she could consider this her good deed of the day. Uh, er, month.

She let gravity help her with the suit, and massaged his cock with her hand. Crash's eyes were closed and he was rumbling low in his throat. She gripped him firmly. "Attention, soldier. Before I take care of this," and she squeezed until he winced, "you're taking care of me. Then and only then do you get off." She widened her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, uh, yes, sir."

"Good. Get started."

Crashdown tried a few kisses, along her jaw and down her neck, not really doing anything for her, but letting him scope out the field, so to speak.

He found that spot on her collarbone. "Mmm. Yeah. Right there."

Crashdown must not be a breast man, because he didn't waste time there, just slipped his hand down the front of her shorts and into her panties. His breath was hot on her neck when his fingers got to well, where they got. "Gods, Starbuck."

She leaned her head back, letting him mouth at her neck and whisper into her ear, while his fingers did a more than adequate job getting her off. She did her best to be quiet, because this wasn't even as much privacy as a rack with a flimsy curtain, but he sealed his lips over hers and she moaned into his mouth as she shuddered through her climax.

She let her breathing slow for a moment or two, and slitted her eyes to see Sandman and Racetrack angled a bit away from each other, shoulders moving. Good.

Crashdown's hand was still in her panties, and she smiled up at him. "Guess you want yours now, huh?"

He nodded, not saying a word.

"Better lose my shorts then, hotshot, because they ain't taking themselves off."

He settled into the seat as he shoved her shorts and panties down, then guided her onto his lap. He reached into his briefs and pulled out his dick, and she decided she could help him out a little. She wriggled herself into place, grabbed his dick and aimed him, and he slid right in. "Oh, frak," she muttered. "Gods, that's good."

Crashdown neither agreed nor disagreed, simply tucked his face into her neck and started frakking up into her, one hand tight around her waist, the other on her hip. He lasted longer than she'd thought he would, and his barely muffled groan of release into her skin was echoed from the front of the raptor.

The voices had hardly faded when the radio crackled. "Starbuck, _Galactica_. Sit rep."

She didn't even move off of Crashdown's lap, just picked up the headphones and flicked the switch. " _Galactica_ , Starbuck. Situation on the ground normal."

"You didn't sustain any damage?"

"Nothing we can see from where we're sitting, sir." She ignored the snickers from Sandman and Racetrack.

"Hope you didn't get bored sitting around on your six, Starbuck."

"No sir, just a friendly game of triad. But it's a good thing you don't pay us anymore. Racetrack'd owe me her next month's worth of cubits."

There was hearty laughter edged with crackles from the relay. "You know the emergency coordinates?"

Kara turned, got a nod in confirmation from Racetrack. "Affirmative, sir. Can we come home now?"

"That's a go, Starbuck. Get your asses home. Actual out."

She flicked the switch and put down the headphones, then gave Crashdown a quick kiss as she slipped off his lap. He bent to the floor without her even asking, and held her panties and shorts so she could step into them. She pushed toward the front, and Sandman handed over her flight suit. She shrugged it on, watched everyone else gear back up, and turned toward the hatch.

"Sandman, let's you and me make sure our birds can fly. I don't know about any of you, but I need a shower and some rack time." She put her helmet on and locked it in place, waited for the thumbs up from everyone, and signaled Racetrack to open the hatch.

She stepped out into a bright green world. That radiation might've done some damage somewhere, but right here, it had rained, and everything looked clean. She did a quick pre-flight check on her bird, glancing back to see Sandman doing the same, and she started to climb up the wing.

She realized she wasn't quite gonna make it, and Crash was there, his hands locked together to boost her up. She got to the wing, pulled the canopy open, and gave him a thumbs up. She settled into her seat and did a quick radio check. "Sandman, Racetrack, go for flight. Confirm?"

"Sandman, go."

"Racetrack, go."

"Let's go home, people!"


End file.
